


Forever

by deirdre_stardust



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_stardust/pseuds/deirdre_stardust
Summary: Tauriel realizes her true feelings for Kili.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy drabble I wrote awhile back to satisfy my Kiliel feels. ;) This is my first fanfic, and I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, and all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

"Tauriel." It was no more than a murmur, the shadow of a whisper. Tenderly, Tauriel traced Kili's cheek, gently pushing a lock of raven hair off his cheek. 

"Kili," she whispered. It was just the two of them. Alone. Together. His lids fluttered open, revealing chocolate eyes, and he gazed longingly at her. 

"Tauriel. Amralime," he whispered. His strong hand locked around her wrist, his dark eyes melting her heart. "Are you going to leave me?" Something swelled within her, something new and exciting. A deep longing. How could she tear herself away from this dwarf who so tugged at her heartstrings? Who filled her with life, a desire to experience the world? She couldn't. Their hearts were bound together, dooming her to a mortal life. 

"No, Kili," she murmured, leaning closer. Her sweet, fragrant breath stirred a few strands of his hair and fell warm upon his cheek. Their lips were only inches apart now. "I'm staying with you. Forever." She couldn't peel her eyes off him. Long dark locks, pleading eyes that gazed at her with such love. He was all she wanted. Moving closer, she closed her lips over his, savoring the warmth that flooded her. Locked in his strong embrace, she knew where she belonged. Where she would stay: here in his arms.


End file.
